Betrayal
by h31r0fd00m
Summary: Watching someone die was never easy. It was harder to watch yourself die. It wasn't the real Zexion Repliku had killed, and Axel realized that too late. Now his plans to overthrow the Organization are shattered as Zexion escapes to turn in the traitor.
1. Chapter 1

Summary: Watching someone die was never easy. It was harder to watch yourself die. It wasn't the real Zexion Repliku had killed, and Axel realized that too late. Now his plans to overthrow the Organization are shattered as Zexion escapes the fallen Castle Oblivion to report to Xemnas, but will he be able to make it in time? What if Axel gets there first?

**Warning! **This fanfic contains blood, gore, mentions of death, violence, cursing, dark imagery, betrayal, character death, slight hints of yaoi, and other things that make this rated T. Rating may go up in later chapters.

**Disclaimer: **I, KradsLover, do not own Kingdom Hearts. If I did I would not be writing fanfics and what I write would have happened.

* * *

Castle Oblivion. It was a strange place to those who didn't belong. Like the Keyblade Master and his friends. They didn't belong. With the combination of the castle's seemingly endless floors and Namine's special powers, those who didn't belong forgot everything. Their lives, their friends and if they spent much more time in Castle Oblivion, they'd even forget their own names.

That's what would have happened. That's what was supposed to happen. It would have gone perfectly if it weren't for the traitors.

There were rumors floating around that the Superior sent the six members to Castle Oblivion to weed out the traitors. Zexion was one of the few Underground members that knew of it. He was insulted. He had been nothing but loyal to the Superior. He knew who the traitors were.

He wasn't one of them.

One by one he watched them fall. First, to his dismay, was Vexen. Axel had struck down another member. It was disgraceful. It happened so fast. The scent of bleach, frozen water, and formaldehyde had disappeared completely from the Castle. Zexion didn't think much of it at first. Then hours passed by and when the Academic did not return he presumed the older male dead.

It did not matter to him. Yes, a comrade was lost and the Underground members dwindled even more. But Vexen was never that important. He refused to let go of his experiments and could barely fight with just a shield.

He was useless.

Then Larxene was gone. Zexion knew what happened to her. Sora had done her in. He could hear her screams echo through the castle.

_"No... This isn't the way I... I won't... ALLOW-"_

Then all went silent. Zexion had no pity for the woman. She was rude, brash, and tended to act without orders. He would not miss the scent of copper or singed metal that surrounded her. He would not miss her screeching voice or the annoying way her pouty lips curled when she smirked.

Why should he care about a traitor?

Then next death was the one that finally rose a panic out of the Cloaked Schemer.

Lexaeus.

Lexaeus was Zexion's last line of defense. The Silent Hero... He wasn't much of a hero in the traditional sense, but he was all the muscle and protection that Zexion needed. Now he was gone and it was his fault.

But it wasn't as if he forced Lexaeus to go. On the contrary, it was almost the Hero's idea.

_"When light loses sight of it's path, we may find use for the Dark." Lexaeus said. "What we must do, is obtain the darkness.." he clenched his fists, the leather stretching and groaning against the muscular fingers._

_"Riku... Of course..." Zexion whispered._

_Lexaeus only nodded, then left._

That was the last time Zexion ever saw him. While Zexion stayed in the Underground, he could hear the sound of Lexaeus and Riku's fight. It sounded like thunder with each blow Skysplitter dealt.

No it wasn't thunder. It was more like an earthquake. The sound rumbled down deep into the castle, shaking the very foundation.

_"Don't mock me!"_

The shaking grew worse. He could hear the pained screams of Riku. Then those screams stopped and a chill filled the air, the smell of darkness intensifying.

_"Forgive me, Zexion..."_

Zexion actually never heard those words, but he felt them. No.. He couldn't feel. But there was something. The empty spot in his chest clenched as the scent of sweet soil faded forever.

He stood in the now empty room. No Lexaeus, no Vexen. He had no one to protect him now.

"Lexaeus is gone a well," he whispered to himself. His hand was curled up slightly, resting in front of his mouth. It was a slight quirk of his when he was thinking.

The sounds of a portal opening disturbed those thoughts. He lowered his hands to his side as he looked over, Axel stepping out of the portal.

"Vexen, Larxene, Lexaeus... I wonder who will be next in line." Axel said. His voice wasn't worried or concerned. Nor was there any remorse for their fallen comrades. It was amusement instead.

Zexion smirked. "I thought perhaps it might be you."

"Me? No way. I already took my pounding from Sora, he thinks I'm done for good." Axel said, almost chuckling. He turned around and crosses his arms, looking down at the dark floor in though. "Nope. I think it'll be Marluxia next. For defying the Organization and targeting Sora." Green eyes closed and his voice dropped to a sinister whisper. "I hope he moves exactly as his heart commands him too." He turned around. "So what about you? I thought you guys had plans for Riku?"

Zexion raised an eyebrow. How did Axel know about that? Vexen must have said something. It didn't matter now. "Yes. We were going to set him off against the traitors... " he folded his arms some, left hand hovering just above his mouth. Ideas were forming in his head. But with Marluxia gone there is no more need. He is nothing but a nuisance now." He sounded almost bored.

Axel frowned. "And he's dangerous as well. After all, he took down Lexaeus." he pointed out.

Zexion tried to hide how much that one little statement upset him. Lexaeus was brought down by a boy even younger than himself. It was insulting. "... You know that is not how I do things." he said softly, thinking. "Tell me.. Did you obtain the data on Riku's home?" he smirked, knowing what he was going to do.

-

Riku walked into a familiar room. It was like all the others when he reached a new floor. Big, white, and basically empty. As he walked he felt the walls of the castle shake. He gasped and stood his ground so he wouldn't fall over, looking around.

"What? One of the senses died. A really.. strong one." He said. He looked up, seeing a portal open up before the door to the next floor.

There stood a man he had never seen before. No, not a man. He barely looked to be much older than himself, he was thin. His cloak clung to him, making him look sick.. However his eyes seemed much older and his aura seemed that of an old man who lost everything.

"The keeper of this Castle, Marluxia, has just been felled by the Keyblade Master." said the teen. His voice was calm, elegant, and deadly.

"Keyblade..? You mean Sora! Sora is here?" Riku asked, looking eager.

The other smirked. "Yes. Want to see him? But... Can you face him?"

"What's that mean?"

"The world of Darkness, and Ansem's shadow, still nest within your heart." the slate-haired male said. "Do you plan to face Sora like that? Are you not ashamed?"

Riku growled, glaring up at the older one. He looked down, clenching his fists.

"Sora's fate is to battle the Darkness. He must oppose anyone who hosts the dark. In other words... It's you." He smirked a little. "If you don't believe the words I say..." he threw a card at Riku. "Then you had best see the truth with your own eyes."

Riku's eyes widened as he looked at the card. "This card... This is our.."

"Yes ... It is your home." the other said then disappeared.

-

Destiny Islands. There was nothing left but a chunk of earth floating above a dark abyss. Above that showed a star about to burn out. That star was the life of the world. Harsh winds whirled around, chunks of debris and earth floating around, smashing into the last bit of land.

Zexion watched as Riku appeared in the middle of what was left of the island, gasping and looking around in a panic. He smirked.

"This is.. That night!" Riku yelled, looking around in horror.

"All of the islands you grew up on were sundered, scattered! Many hearts were forever lost to the darkness." Zexion said, jabbing at a weak point. "Because of what you did!" he pointed over to the edge of the island. An illusion of Riku appeared, staring out into the darkness.

Riku gasped.

"You hated being an islander, so you opened the door to darkness and destroyed the islands. It was you!" Zexion shouted, watching as Riku's eyes grew wide with realization and doubt. Zexion continued to pick at his heart. "You were pulled into the darkness then. And now you belong to the darkness."

Riku looked down at his hands, remembering how he tried to pull Sora into the darkness with him.

"You should look.. Look at what you truly are!" The illusion of the other Riku disappeared and a massive Heartless rose up.

Zexion watched as Riku fought the heartless. Just as he suspected, he easily defeated it. Riku had never fought a Darkside before. That was something Sora did, but he wanted to test Riku's strength. He was truly a formidable opponent. The Organization would greatly benifit with him on their side. He closed his eyes and darkness swirled around him, masking his true appearance and replacing it with something more familiar to Riku...

Riku panted heavily as he watched the Heartless disappear and fade. He looked over and gasped. Sora was standing at the edge of the island. His friends back was turned. He seemed to be just staring at the swirling debris.

"Sora!" Riku shouted, joyed to see that Sora was alright. He had been so worried. When Sora didn't answer him he shouted his name again. "Sora!!"

Riku walked up to the brunette, smiling. "Sora. It's me!" he said.

It happened to quick. All of a sudden Sora had the Keyblade in his hand and swung it around. Riku just barely managed to dodge it.

Riku gasped, staring at Sora in disbeleif. "What!?"

Sora ran up to him and Riku summoned Soul Eater to defend himself when Sora went to strike him. "Stop it, Sora! Don't you recognize me!?"

"Yeah I recognize you!" Sora shouted.

Riku didn't notice that his eyes were no longer their usual bright blue had had changed to a duller and darker cerulean. They didn't hold that certain light that Sora was known for.

Sora glared down at him, struggling to get past his defence. "I can see.. Exactly what you've become!" he jumped back and a beam of light shot out of the tip of his keyblade at Riku, knocking him back.

Riku screamed in pain, landing on the ground. The light... It hurt!

"How can the light hurt you?" Sor asked. "Riku! Have you really become a creature of the dark? You're not Riku anymore. You're just a pawn of the darkness... So be it." he lifted his Keyblade straight up. "It's time for you to face the light!" he yelled as light gathered at the tip, engulfing everything in it's path.

Riku winced and tried to cover his eyes. Everything was so bright! He cried out in pain as the light swallowed him.

-

Zexion was never fond of being in a body that was shorter than he already was, but it was worth it this time. Seeing the look of pain on Riku's face was worth everything. He laughed quietly as he watched the light around them fade, seeing Riku's' body twitch in pain.

He didn't see it coming.

-

Riku could feel it, the darkness. He felt it surge within him, filling him from from the inside out. But he wasn't afraid anymore. He could control it.

"Darkness!" he yelled, summoning Soul Eater again. He smelled the tainted scent nearby, that person wasn't Sora! He let out a battle cry and struck down the impostor!

"Im.. Possible!" The illusion fell and the so-called Sora groaned as he reached out for something that was not there. As if he was looking for help. His voice slowly changed from that of a young boy to that of a young man's. His body was surrounded by darkness before being replaced with the true image of Zexion.

Zexion groaned pain as he fell to the ground, panting heavily. "How is it that you found me? When you were there in the light!?"

"You wreak of darkness." Riku said. "Even the light can't block the smell." he said, staring blankly as Zexion gasped in disbelief. "Heh... I guess I followed the darkness right to you."

"This is absurd." Zexion growled, clenching his hand in anger. "Than I shall make you see.. That your hopes are nothing. Nothing but a mere Illusion!" he screamed, summoning his lexicon.

He should have known better.

* * *

**Author's Notes: **Well here's chapter one. Yes I'm still working on my other fanfics but I'm writing what I'm in the mood for. I can't force myself to work on the others cause we both know you'll just get crap, and no one wants that.

I tried to do my best on this chapter. Most of this is what I saw/heard from the english cutscenes of the Riku version of Chain of Memories. Made me upset to listen to the fall of Zexion over and over.

I'll try to update as soon as possible. Please review!


	2. Chapter 2

Summary: Watching someone die was never easy. It was harder to watch yourself die. It wasn't the real Zexion Repliku had killed, and Axel realized that too late. Now his plans to overthrow the Organization are shattered as Zexion escapes the fallen Castle Oblivion to report to Xemnas, but will he be able to make it in time? What if Axel gets there first?

**Warning! **This fanfic contains blood, gore, mentions of death, violence, cursing, dark imagery, betrayal, character death, slight hints of yaoi, and other things that make this rated T. Rating may go up in later chapters.

**Disclaimer: **I, KradsLover, do not own Kingdom Hearts. If I did I would not be writing fanfics and what I write would have happened.

* * *

Zexion had never met an opponent like this. Never had he been given such a challenge. He knew Riku was strong and wore a very strong scent of darkness, but he never imagined he'd have such power!

They both gave it everything they had. With every dodge, with every attack, with every surge of darkness, they got closer and closer to the finish. Zexion was growing tired of this little game. Pages flew around the two, folding into spikes as they dived down for the silver-haired boy.

They never made contact. Riku swung the Soul Eater, ripping the pages to pieces. He thought he had him, but it was a trap! Aqua eyes widened as a tornado of darkness erupted under him, throwing him high into the air.

Zexion laughed sadistically, sending his lexicon high above Riku. It opened, attempting to swallow him into its pages. He smirked, he was going to win!

Or so he thought.

The darkest aura Zexion had ever seen surrounded Riku and he broke free of the binding spell the lexicon had. Zexion watched in horror as his lexicon exploded; the pages falling uselessly to the ground.

It wasn't gone forever though. Zexion knew that. He'd just have to wait a while before he could summon it. It had to repair itself.

Riku focused the dark energy into his palm and ran at the distracted Zexion, punching him in the stomach. All of his illusions fell. The battle was over.

Zexion knelt on the ground, coughing and panting heavily. He had to get up! The Schemer growled, looking up at the teen.

"After all your protests... You're still like us, on the side of darkness." he smirked, wanting to see if he could pull one last trick.

"I know who I am!" Riku yelled, clenching Soul Eater tighter.

"When did that happen?" Zexion asked, shakily getting to his feet. "You were always terrified of the dark before."

"Not anymore!" Riku screamed, running forward to deliver one final blow.

Zexion couldn't move nor could he block the attack in time. His cerulean eyes widened in terror and he screamed as he felt Soul Eater cut through him. Not physically but through his very existence.

"G-auugh!!" Zexion choked, his body shaking heavily. He quickly opened a portal to escape. He would not die here!

-

He returned to that room. The room where he once stood with Vexen and Lexaeus. Where just earlier he talked with Axel about what to do with Riku.

He panted heavily as he limped over to the wall. He needed something to lean against or he would fall. He had failed to avenge Lexaeus death.

A snarl passed over the Schemer's lips. "What is he?" he gasped, regaining his breath. One hand rested on his chest, on the spot where his heart should have been. There was no pulse, like always."No one's ever worn the Darkness, the way he has- It's impossible!" he slammed his fist against the wall. He wasn't the strongest member physically, but with his Nobody strength he left a pretty good dent.

A familiar smell hit his nose. Darkness, flames, and a sudden rise in temperature. Axel was coming.

Coming to get rid of him.

Zexion gasped and closed his eyes. He had barely any strength left but he could still do something!

-

Axel smirked as he and the Riku Replica -or Repliku as he liked to call it- portaled into that dark room in the Underground. He saw Zexion gasp as he looked at them. A scream of terror passed over his lips upon seeing Repliku.

"!!" Zexion pushed himself against the wall, staring at the Replica. He then realized what it was. "Oh. Oh yes.. The Replica, of course! We can use this Riku to defeat the real one." he said. He waited for a response from the pyro. ".. Axel?"

Axel's smirk fell into a blank face as he spoke, not to Zexion, but to the Replica. "Wouldn't you like to be real?" As he expected, Repliku nodded. "All you need is the kind of power that the real Riku doesn't have. If you can get that, you can be a new person. Not Riku, nor anyone else." he resisted the urge to laugh as he filled the Replica's head with ideas. He saw those dull aqua eyes get the gist of what he was telling him.

"You won't just be a copy of someone. You will be unique, your own self." That was the deal-making sentence.

Zexion gasped. "Axel! What are you saying to him!?" he yelled, still clinging to the wall. He couldn't move.

"Y'know..." Axel said, putting a hand on his hip. "He's a good place to start as any."

Zexion's look of terror turned to one of anger. "You can't do this!" his words were cut short as the Replica grabbed him by the throat and lifted him off the ground. He gasped and choked, struggling against the strong grip.

Soon he went silent as his body faded, the Replica absorbed him and his powers. There were no traces of the illusionist.

"So sorry, Zexion.." Axel said softly. His face held no sign of remorse. In fact he looked pleased with this outcome. "You just found out way to much." he said with a chuckle.

-

Watching a person die was never easy. Watching yourself die was just torture.

Zexion was in the corner of the room, shrouded in shadows. He watched in horror as the Replica absorbed the clone he made. At first he was worried it wouldn't work. It was a hasty job, but it was also dark. Axel and the Replica would never have noticed.

"Come, Repliku." Axel said, calling the thing by a pet-name. "Time to go face Riku.. And show him who's better." he ushered the small clone out of the room, following him.

Zexion's body shook like a leaf as he fell to the ground. That Replica absorbed a fake, so his powers would not be as effective against the real Riku. He would fall to him soon enough.

"I-I... I have to.. " Zexion panted, having difficulty breathing. "L-lab.. Vexen..." he barely managed to open up a portal to Vexen's lab. He emerged from the top of the stares to the icy prison-like room.

No. It wasn't icy anymore. With Vexen gone the temperature had risen to something livable. The experiments he kept frozen were slowly starting to break free of their icy cages. Zexion had to move fast.

He managed to stumble down the steps, holding onto the railing for support. He saw on one of the tables was a small green bottle. A potion. It wouldn't heal him completely of the injuries that were ailing him,b ut it would be better than nothing!

He downed the bottle, gagging at the bitter taste. He groaned, feeling his skin start to heal himself. At least now he could walk.

He had to work quick. It was only a matter of time before Axel came down here. Vexen kept a record of everything that went on in the Castle. He wrote everything from his experiments right down to what the others ate for breakfast. He kept written and hard copies of this.

Zexion had to find those hard copies. The written files he could care less about. In fact he was going to get rid of those so Axel didn't know what they were up to.

He made his way through the lab, avoiding the slabs of melting ice. He passed by those strange tubes that held replicas. He knew Vexen made many of himself but now there was no need for them. They couldn't be taught, so he pulled the plug. They would be killed anyway, might as well kill them before they could regret living.

The master computer. The center point of Vexen's laboratory. Zexion had often had to input data on that thing, making sure everything was 100% accurate. He cracked his fingers and began putting in the correct codes and synchronizes to get past the security walls. Once he was through with that he went to find the folder that kept Vexen's personal files. He put in a disc and proceeded to copy to the disc.

The computer turned on and a beam of light appeared out of some unknown source. There in front of Zexion stood a copy of Vexen, a hologram.

"Halt.." It was as if he was talking to a ghost of his late comrade. "You do not have the authorization to download these files. Please identify yourself and imput correct password." The hazy green eyes stared right through Zexion.

Zexion stuttered. He had seen this thing before. It was an interactive hologram that one could talk to. The computer chip that programmed it could hear you, see you, and react accordingly.

"Vexen! It is I, Zexion. Number 6 of Organization XIII. I need these files. You, Lexaeus, and the traitors have fallen." The hologram showed no emotion as he spoke. "I need to return to the Superior and show him proof of what happened here before Axel can lie to him."

"Access is still denied." The hologram said.

Zexion growled. "Even! Please!" he shouted. "If not for me than for the possibility that Ienzo could someday exist again!"

That seemed to do it. "Alright.. Ienzo." it said, disappearing.

The computer whirred and the disc then ejected itself once finished with it's task. Zexion took it and put it in a protective case before slipping it into an inside pocket of his cloak. He then proceeded to wipe away the computer's memory. No use leaving data for Axel to use.

As Zexion worked on this, one of Vexen's experiments had gotten the upper half of it's body free. It was some kind of eel with monstrous teeth. It hissed and saw that it was close enough to take a bite of the tasty boy that was stupid enough to have his back turned to him.

That was a stupid mistake. Before it could even reach Zexion a scalpel was implanted firmly between it's eyes. The eel shrieked and reeled back, a dark gooey blood spraying from the wound.

Zexion watched with cold, calculating eyes. He reached forward and took out the scalpel. He then slit the creature's throat and it died instantly.

"Hmph." he muttered, walking away. He pocked the scalpel too. He might need it later.

A heavy metallic groan alerted the short male that someone was attempting to open the door to the lab. He smelled sulfur. Axel.

He opened a portal and disappeared.

-

"Time to see what Vexen's been doing down.. here..." Axel's voice trailed off as he saw the dead eel, melted ice everywhere and..

And the sound of a portal being closed.

* * *

**Author's Notes: **There y'go. Chapter two. This one was a little more difficult to do for some reason. I apologize for the shortness.

Please review.


	3. Chapter 3

Summary: Watching someone die was never easy. It was harder to watch yourself die. It wasn't the real Zexion Repliku had killed, and Axel realized that too late. Now his plans to overthrow the Organization are shattered as Zexion escapes the fallen Castle Oblivion to report to Xemnas, but will he be able to make it in time? What if Axel gets there first?

**Warning! **This fanfic contains blood, gore, mentions of death, violence, cursing, dark imagery, betrayal, character death, slight hints of yaoi, and other things that make this rated T. Rating may go up in later chapters.

**Disclaimer: **I, KradsLover, do not own Kingdom Hearts. If I did I would not be writing fanfics and what I write would have happened.

* * *

The lab was a mess. The ice that coated the metal walls had melted without Vexen's chill, and Axel's heat only made them melt faster. The room was already starting to fill up with a small amount of water, ruining any papers and electrical equipment on the ground. Axel's green eyes narrowed as he looked around.

He heard the portal close. Someone had been in here, but who? The pyro walked down the stairs, steam rising from the wet floor as his boots touched it. The water was evaporating to his touch, leaving everything dry in his wake.

He kicked the dead eel out of his way, wincing at the squelching noise it made. He walked up to Vexen's master computer, only to find that whatever had been in those files was gone forever. It had been wiped clean.

"Dammit!" Axel yelled, throwing a flaming chakram at the scream in anger. The computer made a nice little explosion. He did not need this. He had sent the Riku Replica to attack the real Riku minutes ago. It was only a matter of time before the Replica was torn to shreds.

He wondered through the lab quickly, watching as half it was catching fire. He found an old file cabinet, filled with papers that looked like Vexen's logs. He smirked, taking some of the folders that would prove useful to him.

He sent flames through the rest of the lab, destroying any evidence and all of Vexen's pathetic experiments.

"Now.. To find out who was in here.." he whispered, opening a portal and disappearing in the darkness.

-

Zexion was unsure of where he ended up. In his haste to open a portal he didn't really think of a destination. He was still in Castle Oblivion, that much he knew.

He was in one of the upper levels. He could tell from the blinding white walls. The Schemer winced, shielding his eyes with his hand as he tried to adjust to the brightness. He had spent so much time in the dark lower levels that the light hurt.

"I really am a being of darkness..." Zexion whispered, a small mad chuckle passing over his lips. He shook his head, there was no time to laugh. He had to get out of here!

He quickly walked down the hall, searching for something. He needed to make sure there was no one else here, and he needed to make sure he had all the evidence he needed.

He heard voices. Two scents hit his nose. One was a strong mix of darkness and light, Riku. Zexion stopped walking, he couldn't be caught by him. The other scent was an old one. It was so familiar but he couldn't remember. The voice then sounded off the walls. It was cold and calculating, but had a hint of once being source of warmth and comfort. It was proud yet beaten down.

"F-!" Zexion's eyes widened and he quickly turned tail towards the other end of the hallway. He couldn't face that man. Not after everything he had done.

As he walked, more scents came and another voice was heard. One of the scents was so pure it was almost sickening. To Zexion, it was like the sweetest thing he had ever smelled. At first it was wonderful but after the first few minutes he was trying not to gag. The light was truly a disgusting thing.

The other scent was just as pure but tainted. A hint of darkness and.. paper and pencils. It was Naminé, the odd little Nobody who did not belong.

Zexion walked by the room where the two scents hit him like a ton of bricks. He stopped and looked in. Naminé was standing in an enormous room, staring at a strange pod like structure that was forming weird root-like structures, attaching itself to the ceiling and floor. He could barely make out a figure inside it.

He took one step inside and his boot made a small noise, echoing through out the room.

Naminé turned around and gasped softly. Her pale blue eyes were wide in fear before they became narrowed with determination. She held her arms out to the side, as if protecting the pod. Someone important was in there.

Zexion looked at her, he was too tired to fight or to find out. He shook his head and put a finger to his lips. "Naminé..." he said, his voice was soft but it still echoed in the near empty room. "I know we are not on the same path.. But I need your help..."

Naminé's look of distrust did not leave her face.

-

Axel was furious by now. He could not find out who was in the lab. Everyone that was originally at Castle Oblivion was dead.

Riku had escaped somehow. Axel himself let Naminé go, and Sora was locked away. Who was there!?

Axel screamed in anger and punched one of the tall marble columns, a spider web of cracks appearing. "Who, who, who!?" he yelled, listening as his echo died away.

"Naminé..."

Axel's head snapped in one direction as he heard the voice. That soft voice that was always weaving lies around you. Even if you knew he was lying, trying to pick it apart would drive you insane.

It was the very voice that Axel thought he had silenced forever.

"That little bastard!" Axel said, running towards the source of the voice.

He got closer and the voice got louder.

"Please. I need to return to The World That Never Was but I do not have the strength. Help me open a portal." Zexion sounded desperate.

That was in Axel's favor. He wouldn't have to do much to snuff him out.

He was almost there, the door that kept Sora's pod was in sight.

"Almost." Axel huffed, hand reaching out to the door. He swung it open, green eyes ablaze with fury.

Zexion was not in there. Neither was Naminé and the pod.

Nothing but an empty room.

* * *

**Author's Notes: **Finally! I'm so sorry it took me so long to update. I'm in my senior year of high school and things are getting hectic. In 9 days I'm heading out to Spain for Spring Break so there goes a week of updating time. I am bringing my laptop but I might not have any free time.

I like how this chapter came out. I would really like to know what you guys think. Please review! Reviews make me more inclined to update.


	4. Chapter 4

Summary: Watching someone die was never easy. It was harder to watch yourself die. It wasn't the real Zexion Repliku had killed, and Axel realized that too late. Now his plans to overthrow the Organization are shattered as Zexion escapes the fallen Castle Oblivion to report to Xemnas, but will he be able to make it in time? What if Axel gets there first?

**Warning! **This fanfic contains blood, gore, mentions of death, violence, cursing, dark imagery, betrayal, character death, slight hints of yaoi, and other things that make this rated T. Rating may go up in later chapters.

**Disclaimer: **I, KradsLover, do not own Kingdom Hearts. If I did I would not be writing fanfics and what I write would have happened.

* * *

Axel screamed in pure fury, or at least the shadow of it. Flames erupted around his body and he looked as if he were going to literally explode. It was truly a frightening site.

Naminé's eyes were wide in fear and her screams and whimpers were muffled by Zexion's gloved hand. They were crouched down low next to Sora's sleeping chamber. Zexion had enough strength to pull up an illusion of the simple, blank white walls around them. They could hide there for a short time.

As long as Axel's temper did not get too out of hand. One mis-thrown chakrum could cause some problems.

The pyro let out another enraged yell before storming out of the room. Naminé struggled against Zexion, her instincts telling her to run for her life. Zexion held onto to her tighter, giving her a stern look that urged her to be quiet. The two could hear the soft crackle of flames die out as he got farther and farther away. Soon the soft _woosh _of a portal could be heard and Zexion could no longer smell the putrid scent of ashes and betrayal. The Schemer let out a small sigh of relief as he removed his hand from Naminé's mouth.

The moment he did that he felt a sharp sting on the side of his face. Naminé slapped him as hard as she could. The illusion fell.

"Are you insane?!" She shrieked, her pale blue eyes flashing with furry. "You lead him here, he could have hurt Sora!" she yelled.

"Sora.." Zexion repeated that name softly, his eyes glancing at the pod. "So that's who is in there... The Keybearer... " he whispered. His eyes then slid over to Naminé's face, which was now one of fear. She was worried that he would do something to Sora.

"Hmph.. Do not worry yourself." Zexion said, his voice cold. "I'm in no shape to harm someone, and I wouldn't dream of harming a helpless little boy." he scowled. He stared at Naminé's petite face, as if trying to read her thoughts. "Now... About that portal?"

-

Xemnas sat alone in his study, his amber eyes closed in thought. It had been nearly two weeks since he sent almost half of his Organization to Castle Oblivion. He had received a few messages from Zexion on how everything was going. So far both his theories had been proven correct.

The first one was that some of his members were not loyal to him. Xemnas obviously knew about Marluxia and Larxene's plans to over throw him. He had been thrown off guard by Axel's sudden betrayal, but Saïx kept telling him not to worry. That it was all a ruse. Axel was a very good actor it seemed. But now it did not matter as the traitors had been disposed of. He had lost a few good Nobodies as well but... Vexen was hardly useful and Lexaeus was often to slow in missions.

Zexion however.. That was a waste. The young Nobody could barely fight but it was not his strength Xemnas needed, it was his mind and his plans. Zexion was one of the main reasons the Organization was founded, why Nobodies existed. Everything that is now, was created with the help of a little boy named Ienzo...

The second theory proven correct was that Xemnas knew that they would not find what he had been searching for. That one room... It was there, but hidden. If he ever saw his old friend again he would have to thank them and then kill them. It kept the precious thing inside safe but it kept him away. He did not like that.

The Superior's eyes slowly opened and he looked at the door for a few seconds, as if he was expecting someone.

"Three... two... one.." he said slowly, not blinking.

Right on cue, the door opened to reveal his seventh and possibly most loyal member of the Organization. Saïx. His face was emotionless, as it should be.

"Superior.." said the slightly shorter Nobody. "Axel has returned from Castle Oblivion." was all he said before excusing himself and heading back to whatever task he had been doing previously.

"Excellent."

-

Axel did not have time to rest or sort through what he had gathered at Castle Oblivion. The moment he returned to The World That Never Was, Saïx told him to go to the Superior's office to report what was found.

That annoyed him.

He remembered when they were Lea and Isa, best friends in the whole world. At the time, Lea seemed to be the one in charge of their plans, after all he was the most charismatic. But both of them knew that Isa was the one calling the shots. Lea didn't mind the few orders Isa would give him. He'd do anything for his best friend.

Now he seemed to have developed a rebellious streak. Ever since they joined the Organization, Axel knew Saïx had his own plans. And ever since Roxas appeared, Axel strayed farther and farther away from that plan. He was taking matters into his own hands.

He had to protect them. _Him._ Whether or not he was remembered.

Axel sighed and pulled up his usual mask, the one where he looked the part of a Nobody. Blank, emotionless... Heartless.

He walked up to the large gray doors and knocked.

"Come in." came the low tone of the Superior.

-

In the opposite wing of the castle, a faint _woosh_ of a portal being opened went unheard by the Nobodies residing there. A small figure was practically tossed from the portal as it hastily closed.

Zexion gasped and panted heavily as he got to his feet. In his hands he clutched the disc he took from Vexen's computer and a small piece of paper given to him by Naminé. Scribbled in crayon were two names and three words that he'd have to watch out for.

_'Riku, the King,_ and.... _Darkness in Zero_'

Zexion had no clue what the last one meant. But he had no time to think. He had to get to the Superior, now!

"Welcome back, number six." came a cold voice from the dark corner.

Zexion whirled around to see golden eyes staring at him.

"What a surprise to see you... _Alive._"

* * *

**Author's Notes: **I'm sorry this update took so long but I kept getting writers block as I typed. I"m kinda ccontent with how this went.

And oh noes! Cliff hanger! Please REVIEW and stay tuned to see what happens!


	5. Chapter 5

Summary: Watching someone die was never easy. It was harder to watch yourself die. It wasn't the real Zexion Repliku had killed, and Axel realized that too late. Now his plans to overthrow the Organization are shattered as Zexion escapes the fallen Castle Oblivion to report to Xemnas, but will he be able to make it in time? What if Axel gets there first?

**Warning! **This fanfic contains blood, gore, mentions of death, violence, cursing, dark imagery, betrayal, character death, slight hints of yaoi, and other things that make this rated T. Rating may go up in later chapters.

**Disclaimer: **I, KradsLover, do not own Kingdom Hearts. If I did I would not be writing fanfics and what I write would have happened.

* * *

Zexion swallowed softly as he quickly took a few steps away from the Nobody in front of him. It took all concentration to keep himself from looking frightened. He almost laughed at the idea but the moment he was stuck in was no laughing matter. "Seven.." he said softly, carefully hiding the disc and slip of paper inside his cloak, being as nonchalant as possible. His cerulean eyes flashed to a cold silver. "What do you mean.. Alive?" what was Saïx hiding behind that blank stare?

A smirk almost appeared on Saïx's face but he held it back. He was relieved, Zexion knew nothing of what he was up to. Obviously he thought the only traitors were at Castle Oblivion. And now they were dead and gone. "What I mean is," he began, his voice just as cold and calculating as Zexion's. "That we had been notified of almost every member of Castle Oblivion falling. If I recall you were the one to tell us of four and twelve," he started to walk around Zexion. Circling him like a hawk.

Zexion didn't like this. He felt like a rabbit, trapped by a wolf. His eyes followed Saïx's movements and he shifted so his back was never to the older Nobody's. "Hmph. Just because almost all of us had faded back into darkness, doesn't mean we all did," said the Schemer, his eyes narrowing as he continued to watch Saïx, trying to pick up on what he was up to.

"Of course not," said Saïx. There was laughter in his usually listless voice. "I just assumed that you were dead when eight returned without you." he stopped right in front of Zexion, leaning foreward a little so they were at eye level.

Saïx could see the anger bubble up inside of Zexion. He knew Zexion felt betrayed by Axel. That is if they could feel. Some of the Nobodies said they could feel, but they were really just pretending. They were like children, holding on to the shadow of a memory, refusing to part with it.

"In fact..." Saïx continued, "I was hoping you were dead!" he snarled and suddenly his claymore was in his hand.

-

The moment Axel walked into the Superior's office, he knew he was in trouble. The look of murder flashing in those amber eyes told him that he might lose a limb on the way out.

"Eight.." Xemnas began as he stood up. "I have been informed of the little... 'Play' you have been performing in Castle Oblivion.."

The red-head watched the Superior warily. So he knew of his schemes, but how much did he know? "Yes, Superior?"

"Although you do have my gratitude for ridding us of the traitors, formally known as eleven and twelve.." Xemnas droned on, turning around and staring out the large window in the room, up at Kingdom Hearts. "I am very disappointed in how you treated your other comrades."

Axel blinked his bright green eyes, his lips tightening into a thin line. ".. Sir..?"

"Zexion-" Only Zexion and Saïx did Xemnas ever refer to by name "- had been sending me letters to keep me up to date on everything that had been happening in Castle Oblivion. He told me of what you did to four..." Xemnas's tone went from one of no infliction to one of anger. "And thanks to the dusks I had wondering about there, I have also been informed that you were not there to protect the one who we needed the most!"

Axel barely had any time to dodge as one of Xemnas's Ethereal Blades was suddenly zooming in towards his face. He just barely got away with a singed cheek. He panted heavily and clung to the wall. Those damned dusks! He thought he had killed them all. But at least they didn't give Xemnas all the information.

"Do you have any idea how valuable Zexion was to this Organization!?" Xemnas' voice boomed as he turned around, his orange eyes alight with furry. "All of our plans and our resources where all because of him!"

"My apologies.. Superior," said Axel through gritted teeth. "I could not find Zexion in time before the rouge replica had gotten to him."

Before Axel could blink Xemnas had punched him in the face. To say the pyro was in shock was an understatement. Xemnas rarely showed that he could fight, let alone actually hit one of his subordinates.

"That's no excuse!" Xemnas yelled.

Axel was confused. Just how important had the twerp been? "But! He might be alive!" he said quickly before he could be hit again.

"Explain."

Axel swallowed. "I.. I heard his voice. Somewhere within Castle Oblivion but when I tried to find him, nothing." he reached into his cloak and pulled out the papers. "And I did manage to take these from Vexen's lab. Most of the other files were damaged and someone wiped the computer clean. Only Zexion had access to that thing." he was trying to turn the tables on Zexion. If he was alive, he needed to make Xemnas angry with him.

Xemnas's expression softened a little as he took the documents, looking them over. He smirked, obviously pleased with what Axel brought him.

"Well.. This is indeed good new-" he stopped as a loud scream could be heard within the building.

-

Never in his life had Zexion been more thankful for his small size. Sure it limited him in every day things, but when needed his light weight made it easier for him to run. And that was what he was doing.

He didn't dare look behind him. He knew what was there; Saïx, near beserk mode with his claymore out. He was hungry for blood. Zexion tried to pick up his speed as he heard the air shift. He yelped as he felt the ground shake, the claymore had missed him by an inch and was embedded into the wall.

"Please! Someone, help!" he screamed as he turned a corner. He still had no magic left in him and could not open a portal. He needed a potion or an ether! He ran faster and turned another corner. He could hear Saïx screaming with rage as he tried to remove his weapon from the wall. This gave Zexion some time.

All around the Castle were vases. Dusks would gather various items from other worlds and place those items in the vases. Sometimes they were useless things and sometimes they were things that could save ones life. Zexion ran over and pushed one of the gigantic vases to the ground, watching as the contents spilled out. Most of the items were munny and blaze shards. His eyes lit up as he saw a golden object on the ground. An Elixer!

He grabbed the Elixer and chugged down the contents. Unlike the potion, it wasn't bitter. The taste was probably one of the best things to touch his tongue right now. He felt any wounds heal and his fatigue left his body. He felt his magic return to him and it surged through his body. Holding out his hand, his lips curled into a smirk of delight as the pages of his lexicon appeared and bonded together until his weapon was once again whole.

At that moment Saïx came around the corner, his eyes were pure yellow and the X shaped scare on his head had become blotchy and more painful looking. His teeth were bared and his gloves had ripped to reveil claw-like nails. His beserk mode had come out, releasing the beast within.

Zexion's smirk grew and his lexicon grew to the size of a skateboard. "Bring it on, mutt!" he yelled, jumping on top of the floating dictionary. He steadied himself and kept his balance as the book circled around the enraged Nobody. Zexion remembered long ago a boy not much older than him doing something similar with a strange weapon. That was when he had a heart though...

Saïx practically roared as he swung his heavy claymor up, almost hitting Zexion's leg. Lunatic, though a powerful weapon, was very heavy. Saïx may have been a fast fighter, but he wasn't fast enough to cover the open spot he left. Zexion jumped up in the air long enough for his lexicon to open and shoot page after page at Saïx. The thin papers cut the skin and agrivated the Diviner even more. The Schemer gave a triumphant yell and jumped back onto his weapon.

Saïx was getting tired of this and he roared again. He swung his claymore again, hitting the bottom of Zexion's lexcon.

Zexion let out a yelp as he fell off and landed painfully on the ground. His eyes widened as Saïx stood over him, Claymor raised for a final strike.

* * *

**Author's Notes: **Oooh... I bet you all hate me right now don't you? I gave another cliff hanger. But hey! That makes you want to read more, and makes you more prompt to give me review. 83 And be happy I updated this fast! And I'm sorry I'm no good with fight scenes.

What's going to happen next?! Review and you will find out soon!

Also thanks to all who have reviewed until now. REading them made me happy. You all get cookies!


	6. Chapter 6

Summary: Watching someone die was never easy. It was harder to watch yourself die. It wasn't the real Zexion Repliku had killed, and Axel realized that too late. Now his plans to overthrow the Organization are shattered as Zexion escapes the fallen Castle Oblivion to report to Xemnas, but will he be able to make it in time? What if Axel gets there first?

**Warning! **This fanfic contains blood, gore, mentions of death, violence, cursing, dark imagery, betrayal, character death, slight hints of yaoi, and other things that make this rated T. Rating may go up in later chapters.

**Disclaimer: **I, KradsLover, do not own Kingdom Hearts. If I did I would not be writing fanfics and what I write would have happened.

* * *

Just as the destructive weapon swung down, Zexion managed to roll out of the way. But not without some damage. One of the sharp spikes had knicked his cheek and caught on the sleeve of his coat. He let out another yell, trying to get himself free.

"Help!" he shouted again. His lexicon slammed into the side of Saïx's face, but that did nothing but make the Diviner even more angry.

The blue haired Nobody let out another growl and bent down to grip Zexion's neck, squeezing painfully on his windpipe. He smirked as he watched the smaller one thrash and attempt to claw at him. Saïx was like a pittbull; once he had a hold of you, he wasn't going to let go.

Zexion tried to scream for help but the lack of air restricted his vocal chords. He thrashed his petite body and tried to pry Saïx's hands off his neck, to no avail. He felt Saïx's sharp nails resting against his skin and his body spasmed in slight pain. He couldn't keep this up! The lack of oxygen was making his body shut down, his vision was becoming very blurry and all sounds were slightly muted. He could hear Saïx laughing. In the back of his mind he thought he heard a dull thumping noise. He wondered what it was. It was a familiar sound yet at the same time it was so foreign.

Just before his vision went completely black the pressure on his throat was suddenly gone. Zexion gasped as sweet, sweet air was now invading his lungs and he could move! He panted heavily and blinked his now dull eyes, looking up at where Saïx once was. He wasn't there.

Apparently someone _had_ heard Zexion's screams. Xaldin, Luxord, and Xigbar. Xaldin's spears had pinned Saïx to a wall and Xigbar's guns were pointed right at the X-shaped scar. Luxord was kneeling beside Zexion, making sure he would be alright.

In the back of his mind, Zexion was relieved. Not because the three had saved him from certain death, but because there still seemed to be a sense of unity within the Organization.

"Zexion!" Luxord exclaimed, moving some of Zexion's hair out of his pale face. "You're alive- well for the most part," the gambler gave Zexion a cheeky grin as he helped him to his feet, keeping him far away from Saïx.

Zexion shook, resisting the urge to hide behind Luxord as Saïx tried to free himself from Xaldin's spears. He could hear the leather of Xigbar's gloves tighten as his finger rested on the trigger, close to pulling it. Xigbar never liked Saïx, any Nobody who knew him could see that the older Nobody would love to just embed one of his crystal bullets in the Diviner's skull.

Xaldin however was not going to let Xigbar do that. Only Xemnas had the right to say when an Organization member could kill another. However he saw that Axel obviously broke those rules, and Saïx was close to doing the same.

"Enough!!" speak of the devil.

Everyone seemed to freeze as Xemnas appeared right before them, his eyes staring through all of them.

"What is the meaning of this?" Xemnas looked at Xaldin and Xigbar, who were restraining his second in command.

Xigbar did not lower his weapons and Xaldin did not release Saïx. The Diviner was still in beserk mode and was desperately trying to get free.

"Superior," Luxord finally spoke, a protective arm in front of Zexion, just in case. "Surely you heard the screaming. Saïx almost killed Zexion. If it wasn't for Xaldin and Xigbar holding him back, we would have lost the little guy. "

It was at that moment that Xemnas noticed Zexion. "Zexion..." he said softly, orange eyes staring right at the Schemer. "So you are alive... And here I was worried that Axel had lied to me again."

Zexion visibly stiffened and everyone noticed. His eyes narrowed and took on a silver hue.

Xemnas definitely noticed that. What had happened between his subordinates? He walked over to Zexion and placed a hand on his shoulder. "you're coming with me," he said, not giving Zexion a choice in the matter. Xemnas looked at the others. "... Subdue Seven and lock him in his room. I shall deal with him in a moment," and with that he opened a portal, gently pushing Zexion through it before disappearing into it himself.

The three nodded, doing as their Superior requested. Luxord froze Saïx's body in that moment of time so he'd be easier to move. All were silent until Xaldin spoke up.

"Where _is _Axel?"

* * *

**Author's Notes: **I'm sorry this chapter is so short.

Thank you to all of the people who have been sending in reviews. I really do enjoy getting them and reading them. They perk up my day. And a special thanks to all of you readers for making Betrayal my most popular fanfic! 8D Over 800 hits, 24 reviews and about 15 faves/alerts! That really made my day!

Please keep on reviewing and I'll try to update as fast as I can. I'm having some computer problems [virus] and I'm limited on what computers I can get onto to update.

Again I am sorry if this chapter is not up to your standards. I was fighting the writer's block as I typed.


	7. Chapter 7

Summary:Watching someone die was never easy. It was harder to watch yourself die. It wasn't the real Zexion Repliku had killed, and Axel realized that too late. Now his plans to overthrow the Organization are shattered as Zexion escapes the fallen Castle Oblivion to report to Xemnas, but will he be able to make it in time? What if Axel gets there first?

**Warning! **This fanfic contains blood, gore, mentions of death, violence, cursing, dark imagery, betrayal, character death, slight hints of yaoi, and other things that make this rated T. Rating may go up in later chapters.

**Disclaimer: **I, KradsLover, do not own Kingdom Hearts. If I did I would not be writing fanfics and what I write would have happened.

* * *

Axel was hiding in the shadows, watching the scene in front of him. It took all of his self control to keep himself from combusting. Zexion had returned to the castle and Saïx had lost it. This was going to cost them big time.

Well at least it was going to ruin _Saïx's _plan. Axel no longer cared for it. But Zexion still posed a threat. If Xemnas found out that he tried to kill his prize possession he would certainly turn Axel into a dusk, or worse. Axel couldn't let that happen. He had a promise to keep.

He needed to protect _him_.

Axel turned to walk off when he felt a pair of arms around his waist.

"Axel! You're back!" a soft voice that hadn't fully matured yet seemed to be filled with delight, even though that was impossible. "Demyx told me everyone at Castle Oblivion died, I thought you-...'

Axel smirked softly. "Like you could get rid of me that easily, Roxas." he said, turning to look at the short blond Nobody. "It's going to take a lot more than what happened at Oblivion to do me in... Got it memorized?"

(-)

"What happened at Oblivion?" Xemnas wasted no time as he sat Zexion down on his bed. They were in the Superior's room, no one would dare bother them.

Zexion searched for the right words. He had to break it to Xemnas delicately. "Axel tried to fucking kill me!" so much for delicacy.

Xemnas's eyes narrowed a little. "What? But Eight said-" he blinked as Zexion cut him off.

"Don't you dare believe a thing that _traitor_- " Zexion spat the word like it was a swear "- says! It's all his and eleven's fault! Eleven may have been the ring leader but Axel was the one to kill Vexen, to let Sora go, to release Naminé! He tried to kill me for 'knowing to much'! He's working on someone else's orders!" Zexion didn't realize he had gotten up. He didn't notice the blood dripping down his face and neck or the pain in his side from where he was hit.

Xemnas put his hands on Zexion's shoulders, in attempt to keep him from hurting himself even more. "Calm down." he said firmly.

Zexion winced as he was pushed back down on to the bed. He stared up into Xemnas's amber eyes, his own still having it's silver color.

"Now... Tell me everything." Xemnas ordered.

(-)

Xaldin, Xigbar, and Luxord managed to get Saïx to his room. By then he had been beginning to break the time spell Luxord had on him. He wasn't too pleased but Xaldin kept him restrained. The three Nobodies weren't happy with Saïx trying to tear their faces off.

"Calm down!" Xaldin barked, hitting Saïx upside the head with a blunt end of his spear.

That seemed to snap Saïx out of whatever violent trance he was in. His eyes died down to a dull gold and his X-shaped scar became less disfigured. Saïx was no longer relying on his feral instincts. He blinked a few times, now noticing the stinging sensation in his head. He blinked a few times and looked up at his two Superiors and Luxord. He was silent for a few seconds before speaking.

"What was that for?"

Xigbar nearly shot Saïx right then and there. He was already in a bad mood, having almost witnessed their Zexion nearly get killed. He pointed his guns at Saïx again, ignoring the warning glare from Xaldin.

"Uh... You like, tried to _kill_ Zexion!" Xigbar barked, his one gold eye narrowing.

"I did?" Saïx asked, playing dumb. He knew he had to get these three off his tail. He had to blame this all on his beserker mode.

"Yes, you did!" the other three nobodies shouted.

Saïx then quickly thought of an excuse. Rumor of Castle Oblivion had floated around so he could use that to his advantage. "I was angry," he muttered lowly. "That half our comrades had been so easily killed by a pathetic little boy. We were at a disadvantage now, AND we lost members that were most valuable to us." he was very good at fabricating lies. It was just as easy to watch the moon wax and wane, he just had to use the right words and, just like a star gazer, the people he lied to would be sucked into the darkness. Just like a new moon.

"I was running scenarios in my mind, plans, everything I could think of to make up for this large loss. I was getting frustrated and my head was hearting. The last thing I remember was looking at the moon." Kingdom Hearts, the heart shaped moon that was always above The World That Never Was, was always full.

Xaldin didn't seem too convinced but it appeared that Luxord and Xigbar bought the lie.

"I see.." The lancer muttered. "But that does not excuse your behavior!" his voice became stern. "We are down to so few numbers now, we need Zexion. He is what held us together, him and his little group." It was obvious Xaldin held no remorse for Vexen or Lexaeus. Maybe it was because they served their purpose already.

Saïx frowned more. He didn't like how revered Zexion was in the Organization. What exactly did this little boy do? He was only a child with a book. But to his Superiors, he was obviously something more. What exactly was Zexion capable of? He had only seen a taste of it. He wanted to see more, maybe he could use it to his advantage.

Instead of killing Zexion, he could use him like he uses Axel. He'd be an excellent tool.

But Saïx realized that it might be difficult to get the younger one on his side, especially after the attack. It might be impossible.

It was still worth a try.

(-)

Zexion obeyed Xemnas's order and told him everything that happened at Oblivion. Right from the moment he entered the building to when he left. He kept his eyes on his Superior's face, watching the reactions. So far there was nothing. Xemnas's face was like a slab of stone, unmoving, and reveiling nothing.

Finally, after what seemed like an eternity, Xemnas spoke, "This is not what Saïx has told me."

Zexion just stared at him, wondering if his beloved Superior had finally lost a marble. He saw for himself what Saïx almost did to him. "... sir?"

"Tell me, Zexion," he began, slowly walking around the room, back turned to the younger Nobody. "Why should I believe what any of you say is true?"

Zexion's eyes narrowed. Did Xemnas just call him a liar? "Because I have never been known to lie to my Superiors, and I see no benifit in lying about a traitor," he said softly, gritting his teeth.

Xemnas turned around to stare back down at his comrade. "But you have lied in the past, Zexion..." he said softly, staring him right in the eye. "You remember Radiant Garden? Your lies turned that place into a dark, Heartless infested corpse of a world. All because you lied to Ansem the Not-So-Wise."

If Zexion still had his heart, those words would have broken it. He remembered that time, he remembered betraying the man that was like a father to him. He was an idiotic child, spurred on by the fear of losing everything and the excitement of gaining an experience that was near death. He sometimes wished he could take it all back. "I only lied because you told me to, _sir_." his words were strained.

Xemnas's lips curled into a sneer. "Then tell me... Why should I believe your words over the words of my second in command?"

That did it.

(-)

"C'mon, Roxas," Axel said, laughing as he led the young blond to a portal. "Let's go to Twilight Town while I still have the chance, it's been a while since we've been at our spot."

Roxas nodded eagerly, following Axel into the portal. He didn't know what happened with Saïx, or that Zexion was even alive still. All that mattered was that his friend was here with him. Now the empty spot in his chest would unclench. He wouldn't have to be alone ever again.

As Axel's eyes fell into darkness, he whispered something that Roxas could not hear.

"Sorry, Isa... But I made a promise to my best friend... And you're not him any more."

* * *

**Author's Notes:** Bah! I really don't like this chapter but I can't stand to work on it anymore. Maybe the next chapter will be better and I can finally get what I want out of it.

Again thanks for all the reviews! You've guys made this my most popular fanfic! 8D It makes me so happy! Please keep reviewing!


	8. Chapter 8

Summary:Watching someone die was never easy. It was harder to watch yourself die. It wasn't the real Zexion Repliku had killed, and Axel realized that too late. Now his plans to overthrow the Organization are shattered as Zexion escapes the fallen Castle Oblivion to report to Xemnas, but will he be able to make it in time? What if Axel gets there first?

**Warning! **This fanfic contains blood, gore, mentions of death, violence, cursing, dark imagery, betrayal, character death, slight hints of yaoi, and other things that make this rated T. Rating may go up in later chapters.

**Disclaimer: **I, KradsLover, do not own Kingdom Hearts. If I did I would not be writing fanfics and what I write would have happened.

* * *

"Excuse me?" Zexion just stared at Xemnas, unable to believe that his Superior was questioning him like that.

Xemnas just continued to keep his back turned to Zexion. "I'll ask again," he said, his voice hinting nothing, "Why should I believe you, the boy who lied his way to the top, over the words of my second in command, the man I trust more than anything."

Zexion's long fingers curled into fists, the leather groaning as it was stretched. "Because..." he started, trying to find the words, trying to keep himself from screaming.

"Because..?" Xemnas turned around and looked at him, waiting.

"Because, I risked my entire life for you." Zexion started. "I threw away my life for you. I betrayed the one person that was like a father to me, threw away my friends, destroyed my home! For an outsider!" he couldn't keep himself from screaming now. He pulled out the disc in his pocket. "I was nearly killed and I managed to get this for you! This is EVERYTHING that happened in Castle Oblivion!" he threw it on the ground, it was a miracle it hadn't broken.

Xemnas hadn't spoken yet, he was waiting for Zexion's spat to be finished. He eyed the disc though, wondering what exactly was on it. He remember Axel mentioning something about a main computer being wiped clean.

"What was Isa doing when Ienzo was doing everything that was against his morals for Xehanort?" Zexion was glaring up at his Superior. "Sneaking into the castle, nearly jeopardizing everything! Why do you trust him more than me? I did everything you asked and more! Why should we trust you even?" his eyes narrowed. "You came to us, not a memory in your head. You teamed up with Braig the moment he saw you, you were the first to betray everything. You're hiding secrets from all of us! It's not hard to see what goes on in a mind like yours."

Xemnas was tired of hearing Zexion shout, especially when he was so very close to alerting the castle of what he was really planning. He grabbed Zexion by the throat, easily lifting the small male off the ground. "You have a mouth on you," he stated calmly, orange eyes burning a hole into the pale face. He threw Zexion across the room, watching as he hit the wall. "You really shouldn't talk to your Superior like that."

Zexion gasped and coughed, slumped against the floor. His neck had more bruises on it and he was having difficulty breathing. He gasped and cried out in pain when rough fingers grabbed him by his hair.

"Maybe you should learn what loyalty really is," Xemnas said, poison lacing his words. "I trust 7 more than I trust you because I know he does not fight back. He does not accuse me of the same thing I accuse of him. He knows where his place is, it's time you learned yours!"

(-)

Saïx watched as the three Nobodies finally left his room. They had missions and reports that they needed to finish, they couldn't waist their time with him. Saïx made it appear like he barely had any strength left, slumping onto his bed. He nearly laughed when his room was empty. It was amusing how easy it was to fool everyone.

He got up and cracked his neck. Zexion wasn't much of a fighter but he could do some damage when he was backed against the wall. He opened a portal and walked through it, reappearing on the castle level that Xemnas had sealed off for his own personal use. Only Saïx was allowed up here, and Zexion when he was called.

He stopped right outside of Xemnas's personal chambers. He just stared, not moving from the spot. He heard the thud of something hitting the door then the sound of a struggle. The scent of dried ink and darkness wafted up to his nose. Zexion was in there, and it sounded like he had made the Superior rather upset. Saïx couldn't help but smirk as he thought about it. With this, he could get Xemnas even more on his side. Get rid of- Wait. No. He wanted Zexion on his side.

The Superior did not want what was best for the Organization, Saïx knew that much. But he didn't either. But maybe with Zexion on his side, he could obtain the Organization's goal, as well as his own.

He walked up to the door and gently knocked on it. "Superior," he called, as if he didn't hear the screams of pain.

(-)

Axel and Roxas sat along the ledge of the Twilight Town clock tower. The two were enjoy their favorite treat, Sea-salt ice cream.

Axel didn't know if Nobodies had to eat. They didn't really need the nutrients, but they did enjoy the taste and feel of things. It was more for pleasure now that he thought of it. He looked over at Roxas, the blond seemed lost in thought. "What's wrong?" he asked, nibbling the blue icy goodness.

Roxas shook his head. "Nothing." he said in a tone that said he was lying.

"Doesn't sound like nothing," Axel muttered.

"We're friends, right Axel?" Roxas asked, looking over at Axel. His innocent blue eyes were so full of life, that sometimes Axel wondered if Roxas was even a nobody. None of the others looked like that.

"Of course we are," Axel said, wondering what brought this on.

Roxas just looked back down at the city in front of him. He often would turn to look at the mansion that hid in the woods, wondering what secrets it held. There had to be somethign special about it.

But what he really liked was to watch the station plaza, seeing the people go in and out, watching as new faces appeared and old ones left. In the end they all returned to where they came from though, he sometimes wondered if they would too.

Then he wondered where he came from.

(-)

"Naminé..." a deep voice echoed within the empty hallways of an old run down mansion. A man, whose features were completly hidden behind wrapping and dark magic, was staring out a large ornate window, amber eyes gazing at the trees that hid the building from the world.

Naminé was standing at the back of the room, holding her sketch book close to her. Her eyes were directed at the floor, her blond hair covering the rest of her face. "Yes, DiZ?" she asked softly.

DiZ continued to stare out the window. "Is everything set?" he asked.

"Yes," Naminé said, looking up. "The pod is set in the room where no one can get it, I'll begin working on his memories immediatly."

"And the boy?" DiZ asked, finally turning around to look at her.

"He returned to The World That Never Was, if it goes as you say..." Naminé looked away.

"He'll be here shortly then." DiZ said, laughing.

* * *

**Author's NOtes:** It's late and I"m too tired to write much. -.-

Review please! 8D


End file.
